DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): Ethnic minorities are the fastest-growing segment of the older population of the United States but remain under-represented in clinical research on Alzheimer's disease and other neurodegenerative dementias, particularly in areas related to health services. The University of Washington Satellite is a clinical core of the ADRC specialized for the recruitment of ethnic minorities for research, developmental studies of recruitment, assessment, and intervention methodologies, and training of young investigators for research on dementia in minority populations. A rich database on over 450 multi-ethnic, multi-lingual community elders has been developed and will continue to form the basis for publications in the renewal period. New work proposed for this renewal will focus on and accelerate recruitment in Asian and African-American elderly, the two largest ethnic minority groups in the Pacific Northwest, using community-based screening to supplement ongoing productive collaborations with social services agencies, to achieve a minimum target sample of 250 new enrollees in the satellite core during the next five years. Initial aims are to validate a simple dementia screening instrument apparently free of language and education biases in a population-based sample of ethnic elderly, enrich the knowledge base on health care and social services needs of demented ethnic elders and their families, develop qualitative research methods grounded in the literature on Chinese and African-Americans to design effective recruitment and intervention strategies, and promote academic career development for three junior investigators in research on cognitive aging and dementia.